Over
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: What happens when Jude and Tommy are the same age and going out but he suddenly becomes distant and breaks her heart. Will Jude let it be over? Jommy songfic


Summary: What happens when Jude and Tommy are the same age and going out but he suddenly becomes distant and breaks her heart. Will Jude let it be over? Jommy songfic

**_Over:Oneshot_**

Tommy and Jude are both 18 and have been going out for a year and a half. Jude is still famous and Tommy supports her unconditionally. They know the other loves them and are happy. They were the "it" couple until Jude got a tutor but they are as close as ever. Jude just finished up recording a song that will be in a full-length feature film. They even got her a trailer of her own. That's where Jude is now, Tommy is walking up to visit and congratulate her on finishing up the song.

_Knock knock_

"Jude? You in there?" he called.

Jude threw the door open and pulled her boyfriend into the private trailer. Before he could even congratulate her like he came to do she pulled him into a passionate kiss, but Tom wasn't complaining. She held him close and he enveloped her in his arms. Their kiss seemed to last forever. They finally pulled apart for air and Tommy ran his hands through Jude's hair; he pulled her in for another kiss. She slid his jacket off of his shoulders and then down his arms. As soon as the jacket fell to the floor Tommy's hands went to her neck pulling her closer, if it were possible.

"I. Missed. You." He said in between kisses.

She pulled away they were both breathing heavily. "I know; it feels like forever since I've seen you." They sat on the small couch located at the end of the trailer and Jude immediately sat on Tommy's lap. He started to kiss her neck. He then slipped his hands underneath her tee shirt and she pulled him closer by the color of his dress shirt. He slipped her shirt off and she began to unbutton his. "I love you," she whispered to him and he whispered the same thing back. It wasn't the first time they had said that to each other but each time they said it they said it like it meant something.

Tommy's hands worked their way down to the button of Jude's jeans, they had never gone so far and they never even got to finish. Before Tommy could unbutton the jeans his phone rang. Jude huffed and asked him not to get it as she placed kisses on his neck. "I have to, it's probably my dad." Tommy said it with a hint of disgust in his voice. Jude never knew much about Tommy's dad except that he hated her. She didn't know why she never formally met the man he just utterly hated Jude. Tommy's mom died when he was about 3 and only had his dad, you would think something like only having each other would bring them closer but it just drove Tommy away. He always hated going home. Tommy set Jude down easily on the couch as he got up and fished out is phone. Jude stood up and put her shirt back on as she heard only Tommy's side of the conversation.

"Yea…okay dad I get it…I'll be home-…fine…ALRIGHT!"

Then Jude heard the screaming coming from the other end. "Don't you raise your voice at me Boy! What are you stupid? Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get your no good ass home and try to keep it in your pants whenever your bitch of a girlfriend is around. What do you even see in that slut? A good screw? Why don't you bring her by the house then, huh?"

Tommy stopped the pacing he was doing and looked at Jude. His eyes screaming 'I am so sorry, but I don't know what else to do.'

"Dad, please stop." Tommy whispered into the phone. His dad's voice was lost once again to Jude's ears. She couldn't hear his but she had a feeling whatever he was saying wasn't good because Tommy started tearing up, actual tears.

"Dad, please, please leave her alone. I will be home in a little while. Please give me 2 minutes." Then Tommy closed his phone and looked at Jude. He walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry, but I am nothing like him please don't hate me;" he whispered in her ear.

"Okay, okay. Shhh; it's alright I know. I love you, okay? I'll see you soon; I know you have to go."

"I love you too." With that he walked out the door leaving Jude to try and straighten out her make-out hair and fix her now smeared lip gloss; while Tommy had much bigger problems to conquer at home.

**_The Next Night at a House Party (not Tommy or Jude's but a friend's)_**

Jude and Tommy were sitting on the diving board and he had his arm draped around her shoulders. They were sitting there and Tommy was running two fingers up and down her arm lovingly, as she leaned into him. She looked up and kissed him tenderly. Then the laughter around them stopped so they pulled apart. They looked on their friend's face and he was looking into they eyes of Mr. Quincy, Tommy's father. Tommy nodded and said good bye to Jude. She nodded but Mr. Quincy stopped him from leaving, he mumbled something to Tommy while pointing to Jude.

Tommy nodded and Jude looked at the floor. Then Mr. Quincy roughly grabbed Tommy's upper arm and dragged him out to the front, and into Mr. Quincy's prized possession, his Mustang. Jude watched in horror as Tom was dragged away from her. For some reason she felt like he was being dragged out of her life, not just out of her grasp.

She talked to a few people about his dad but no one said they knew everything but everyone suspected the same things.

_**Late that Night (IDK about 1:30?) In Jude's Kitchen**_

Jude had woken up and was now drinking from the carton of orange juice, she couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't place what. Then she felt eyes upon her. She turned and looked out the window. There he was, Tommy nodding his head signaling that he wanted her outside. She put the juice away and walked outside. She hugged him but he didn't return the gesture. She looked at him, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "I love you Jude, but I can't see you anymore. I want to stay friends. Please. Please."

Jude was in shock. "W-wh-what? Why would you want to do that? Omg, your dad; you are letting him control us!"

"Jude, I care about him and his opinion means a lot to me and he just doesn't approve of you. I love you but I think someone out there can make me and my dad happy. Please don't make this hard."

"Bull, you hate your dad you are just afraid of him. Admit it!"

"Jude, please calm down."

Just then someone came around the corner of the house, "Dude c'mon. We need to hurry up if we are going to do this!"

Jude looked at Tommy questioningly, he smiled slightly and grabbed Jude's wrist and pulled her behind him. She got in the passenger side of his dad's mustang as he got in the driver's seat. The guy who called out to them got in the back seat with his girlfriend. Tom started the engine. They went around and around doing doughnuts and everything. But Tom suddenly cut the engine when his father approached. He jerked his son out of the car and slammed him to the ground only to pick him up and put him there again. Then he began to kick Tommy. Jude jumped out of the car as did the people in the back seat. Jude gasped and put a hand over her gaping mouth. Their friend jumped on Mr. Quincy as Jude went to aid Tommy. Tommy pushed Jude away gently and shoved his friend off his father. Mr. Quincy huffed off and walked away, Tommy looked at his friend in disgust. "Thanks man, now I'm really gonna get it." Then he stalked off.

Jude ran home crying. What could she do, how could she help him? She wrote a song. He would listen to her on the radio, because he wouldn't let her in anymore.

(Over by Lindsay Lohan)

**_"Over"_**

I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

And I'll be the first to go  
Yeah I'll be the first to go

_**Don't want to be the last to know  
**_

_**Over, Over, Over, Over…**_

**_  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_**

I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know  
Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over…


End file.
